dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahri'ahn (New Earth)
| Relatives = Calculha (father, deceased); Majistra (mother, deceased); Garn Daanuth (brother); Lady Chian (wife, deceased), Khater (grandson); Zatanna Zatara (descendant) | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 190 lbs (81.646 kg) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown, White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Atlantean sorcerer; Lord of Order; former Lord High Mage of Atlantis; Lord of Atlantis | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Paul Kupperberg; Jan Duursema | First = Warlord Vol 1 55 | Death = JSA Vol 1 51 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = Ahri'ahn (commonly spelled as Arion) was known as the greatest mage of ancient Atlantis more than 45,000 years ago. Born to two god beings of conflicting forces of good and evil, Calculha and Dark Majistra respectively, he was raised by the former while his twin brother, Garn Daanuth, was raised by the latter and would become his sworn enemy.DC Comics Encyclopedia: All-New Edition | HistoryText = Origin Born as one of the two twin sons of Calculha and Dark Majistra, Ahri'ahn was raised by his father and made initally unaware of the existence of his mother and twin brother, Garn Daanuth. He was raised and trained by his father as a follower of the light and Lords of Order. Knowing that he will save Atlantis from destruction in the distant future, he weaves him the magical robes for him to wear when he comes of age and accepts his role as a future savior of ancient Atlantis. When Calculha senses a calamity would befall Atlantis from an Agent of Chaos from use of the Zodiac Crystals, he convenes his conclave of mage-lords. Ahri'ahn meets both Majistra and Garn Daanuth for the first time while being unaware of his relation to them. The Agent of Chaos is later revealed to be Dark Majistra as she attempts to gain additional power by siphoning power from the crystals. Downed by her empowered magics, Calculha pleads Ahri'ahn to intervene before she could usurp the crystal's complete power. With his intervention and Calculha's assistance, both were successful in foiling Majistra plans. However, the resulting conflict banished and trapped Majistra and Calculha into Darkworld, bleached Garn Daanuth's skin, and coverted Ahri'ahn's body into energy from the Zodiac Cystals. As a last act of his power to save his son, Calculha sent portions of his converted body to a star and Darkworld. Additionally, the conflict slightly tilted the world's axis and eventually brought upon an Ice Age. The Zodiact Crystal's powers depleted, leaving little way of using magic to counteract the coming cataclysm. The part of Ahri'ahn sent to Darkworld awoke in the negative geamstone of the realm, raised by Jheryl and taught additional magic to adulthood. Although he spent a decade in the negative gemstone of Darkworld, the land within the negative gemstone passed ten times slower. Upon reaching adulthood and completing his training, Jheryl gave him a parting gift: a bloodred gemstone that was the piece of the Darkworld Negative gemstone. During those moments, a far more powerful Calculha attained the power necessary to rest Ahri'ahn's energy from the star in which he placed previously as well as his self in the Darkworld negative gemstone, materializing it in the real world with Arion within it. The sudden and violent relocation gave him amnesia and blocked out the memory of his time with Jheryl The gemstone ended in the hands of a blind Wyynde, who was guided to a pyramid formerly owned by Calculha lost in a ice storm. Despite difficulty, Wyynde manage to guide the gemstone to Calculha's place and when it touched the ground on top of the pyramid, a reaction occurred and cured the Wynnde of blindness. Due to his resurrection having cured his blindness, he pledge loyalty to Ahri'ahn, having then pronounced it as "Arion". Accepting the spelling and slightly different pronunciation, he found his robes made by his father and accepted his role as as future savior. Protector of Atlantis Shortly after being resurrected, his magical skills and prowess enabled him to meet the likes of Lady Chian, Captain of the Atlantean Royal Guard, and King D'Tulluh of Atlantis. He would become Atlantis's Lord High Mage due to his god-like skills and protect Atlantis, allied with the likes of Chian (whom he fell in love with), Wyynde, and later shapeshifter Mara. During his reign as Lord High Mage, he would sacrifice much of his godlike magical powers in order to end the Ice Age and worked to sought out other sources throughout his tenure and defeat the likes of Garn Daanuth, Dark Majistra, adept Rajeem, various dark entites, and even the Chaon. Shortly after D'Tilluh commited suicide, he would assume the throne of Atlantis due to his popularity within the kingdom. His tenure is cut short due to an alien invading force attacking Atlantis, sending forth a great energy bolt that damaged much of Atlantis. Having assumed the city to be completely destroyed, he and Chian would set out to build Atlantean colonies, including Skartaris and is assumed to have married. Due to the changes in Darkworld, he would lose much of his magical powers and was forced to rely on mystic trinkets to charge his magical power. Camelot Falls In the year 1659, when Arion is awakened from a night of debauchery by visions of a cataclysmic future centered around the presence of Superman. Cut off from his natural magicks, Arion employed certain artifacts to propel himself forward to Superman's present. Arriving in Metropolis, Arion subjected Superman and his friends at the Daily Planet to a vision of a possible future where Superman and other alien heroes' involvement in humanity caused people to become dependent on them and ultimately produced an apocalypse. Arion hoped to force Superman to retire and prevent the predictions from coming true. Superman was given two weeks in which to decide how he'd deal with Arion's request, during which Arion illustrated his point by magically steering a "field trip" of adolescent New Gods, chaperoned by Lightray and Fastbak, to come crashing into Metropolis and go wild with their divine powers, causing untold havoc and general interference with the populace. Superman defused the situation with Lightray's help and deduced Arion's involvement. At roughly the same time, Arion kidnapped Bill Knightley from outside the Oblivion Bar, interrogated him, and nearly killed him. The only thing to save Knightley was his knowledge of the recently begun "Tenth Age of Magic," a tumultuous change in the world's mystical equilibrium. Knightley claimed to be studying the shift and Arion decided he might have some value alive. At the end of the two weeks, Arion and Superman met again; the Kryptonian hero chose to remain active as part of Earth's defense and deeply involved with humanity. Arion's vicious response was to cast a powerful mind manipulation spell, with the intent of using Superman as a weapon to remove the threat of other alien heroes. The spell was thrown off, however, due to mental resistance from Superman, who had been undergoing training to resist mental influence since his last confrontation with Maxwell Lord. Tracking Arion to his base in Atlantis, Superman confronted him once more, protected from Arion's magics by a mystical shield given to him by the Phantom Stranger - who told him that, while Arion's vision of the future could come to pass, the loss of life and experience that humanity would suffer as a result meant that Superman had to try and find another way - disarming Arion of his magic rings. Now defenceless, Arion retreated back to his time, where he began to plan his next move against Superman. The Immortal Having been living in New York City in the modern age with a transformed Mara, he along with the other former Darkworld gods found themselves empowered once more as the Darkworld entity began sleeping once more, awakening the age-old ancient source of magic and the return of the Darkworld realm. Hunted by old enemies, he eventually finds that the Darkworld entity declares his brother Garn Daanuth his new protector and deems Arion a danger, possessing the power and will to prevent him from fulling returning. Despite his reluctance in reasserting himself as a sorcerous hero in the modern age, he defeats his brother and the Darkworld entity by merging them together, the cosmic entity entering a betwixt state between sleep and awakeness, freezing the current flow of magic from Darkworld on Earth. He then takes up the name "Arion the Immortal." Prince of Darkness His body was taken over by Mordru and his spirit imprisoned in Gemworld. His spirit was finally released and allowed to go to the afterlife by Power Girl and Hawkgirl, (along with a recently awakened Dove), in order to weaken Mordru. Before his soul departed, Arion revealed to Power Girl that she was not his granddaughter and thus not an Atlantean. He cryptically stated to Power Girl that he had promised her mother to protect her, that she was proud of her, and that she would soon need her aid. He was one of the mystics gathered in Atlantis to keep the Spectre at bay, and later as one of many magical beings summoned to help rebuild the shattered Rock of Eternity. However, this Arion was in fact a pretender, a native of Akron named Bill Knightley. Knightley had decided to trade on Arion's name and reputation to build himself up in the mystical community. | Powers = * : Due to being a trained master sorcerer and a demigod, Arion is in tune with his body in which allows him to perform magic without stress as well as enable him to quickly master combat. Although similar to that of a human without his magical power, he is capable of stepping into a heat source that was capable of frying a normal human without any discomfort. ** : Arion is also naturally immortal due to his lineage. Further use of magic can also grant him a youthful appearance at will. ** : Arion's mystical abilities stem from the usage of a source of power for magic, making him capable of absorbing all various sorts of energies from any source such as fire or an earthquake. In his lifetime, he even created his own spell capable of siphoning sorcerous energies of others. Without a primordial source of magic, Arion is only capable of performing spells with the use of enchanting items and artifacts to charge his magical energies, limiting his once great power. * : While empowered by Darkworld realm, he can cast spells based on spoken incantations or the more powerful kinds that comes from the magical fires burning deep within those attached to Atlantean magics. At his prime from the usage of Darkworld as a source, his power has been described to be almost limitless in capability by the likes of Zatanna. * : Capable of performing magic due to being a Homo Magi demigod, he is capable of performing a vast amount of magical abilities so long as he has a suitable source of magic. ** : Arion is powerful enough to have transformed both himself and New Gods. ** : Arion is capable of producing force fields powerful enough to completely withstand the might of Superman's strength. ** : Arion's spells of mind control and telepathy is capable enough to have taken control of Martial Manhunter. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** * : Arion possess natural psychic powers in which act independently from his own magics. ** ** ** ** ** : Arion once possess powerful magical capabilities that enabled him to draw power from stellar sources such as a star or the sun and was at the height of his power, Zatanna mentioning that he once possessed almost limitless might. This level of power placed him closer to the likes of Calculha. This power was sacrificed to save Icestarr and to end the second Ice Age. He also displayed various powers while under this magic he hadn't performed after being depowered, making it unknown if he can perform it (to a lesser degree)}} | Abilities = * : Trained by Calculha and Jheryl in the art of magic, his millennia of practice and knowledge made him known as the greatest mage of ancient Atlantis and one of the most powerful mages of any era. * : Arion was taught hand-to-hand combat by the likes of Lady Chian (one of the two best fighters in ancient Atlantis) to combat his periods of lacking magical powers during his tenure as Lord High Mage. * :Trained by Lady Chian, he is also an accomplished swordsman. * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * ** After sacrificing his stellar magic, his powers waned and defaulted to utilizing Atlantean-related magics, empowering himself often from Darkworld and/or Darkworld-related sources. ** After losing his magical power source from Darkworld's changes, he once relied on charged magical items to restore his magical energy, enabling him only to use his psychic powers. However, after merging Garn Daanuth with the Darkworld cosmic entity to induce a state between being awaken and sleep, he inadvertently made it possible to continually use magic. | Equipment = * Arion's Gemstone * Mantle of the Savior * Staff of Arion * Calculha's Crystal * Various magical relics | Transportation = | Weapons = * Fire-blade | Notes = * Following the events of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the parallel world known as Earth-Two was rendered apocryphal. This left the character of Power Girl displaced into the modern continuity, but her Post-Crisis origin languished in a vacuum for over a year. revealed that Power Girl was actually born many millennia ago, as the granddaughter of an aging Lord Arion. Although this revised origin was maintained for nearly twenty years, the Infinite Crisis limited series, as well as the first story arc from JSA Classified reverted Power Girl's history to her original Pre-Crisis origins. To date, she is no longer considered a descendant of Lord Arion. | Trivia = * Arion is also known as The Immortal, the High Mage of Atlantis and the Lord of Atlantis. * Arion is explicitly referred to as a demigod despite having been born from two Atlantean god-beings. | Recommended = * * | Wikipedia = Arion (comics) | Links = }} Category:Lords of Order Category:1982 Character Debuts